Daliso Chaponda
Daliso Chaponda was a stand-up comedian act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Daliso returned for JayGT: Fantasy Sequel as a "vengeful comedian", where he was eliminated in 9th place. Daliso may return for a third time to JayGT: Battle of Finalists, and will for a fourth time to JayGT: Britain's Champions. Background Daliso Chaponda is a UK-based Malawian comedian and writer. In 2017, he placed third in the eleventh series of Britain's Got Talent. Chaponda was born in Zambia in 1979. His parents were from Malawi, but had fled the country due to the dictatorship of Hastings Banda. His father George Chaponda worked as a lawyer for the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees, so the family lived in various countries such as Thailand, Australia and Switzerland. His family later returned to Malawi, and George Chaponda was eventually appointed the Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of Education by Bingu wa Mutharika. Daliso Chaponda attended McGill University and Concordia University in Canada, studying computer programming and English Literature. Chaponda began his career in 2001 while he was in Canada. To hone his craft, he focused on stand-up clubs and open mic nights. His very first headlining show, Feed This Black Man, was at Concordia University in 2002. In 2006, he moved to the United Kingdom where he opened for other comedians such as John Bishop. During this period, he appeared in venues in the United Kingdom, as well as abroad in South Africa and Australia. In 2008, he appeared in the Edinburgh Festival Fringe's "Best of the Fest". In 2009, he performed for the first time in Malawi. The same year, he also opened for Canadian comedian Sugar Sammy in Dubai and Jordan.68 In 2012, Chaponda made a joke about the Malawian flag during one of his "Laughrica" shows in Malawi. The government subsequently threatened to arrest him for insulting the flag.21 In 2014, he co-wrote a BBC Radio 4 drama-comedy series inspired by the incident, Sibusiso Mamba's When the Laughter Stops. In 2017, Chaponda auditioned for the television talent series Britain's Got Talent. Judge Amanda Holden used her "golden buzzer" to help him advance to the semi-finals. Chaponda eventually placed third in the competition. As a result of his appearance on Britain's Got Talent, Chaponda signed with BBC Radio 4 to create a new series called Daliso Chaponda: Citizen of Nowhere. He will begin his first headlining world tour What The African Said... in February 2018. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daliso_Chaponda Season 1 Audition Daliso Chaponda was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Season 1 Judge Cuts FS Judge Cuts Daliso Chaponda's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS01 consisted of telling jokes. JayDK, guest judge Thomas, Pennies, and Usagi gave him standing ovations. Daliso's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. FS Quarterfinals Trivia *Daliso Chaponda currently has the best placement for a returning act, being a Top 10 finalist in his second season. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Comedians Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Comedians Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 1 Guest Performers Category:FS Acts Category:FS Comedians Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FS Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:FS Finalists Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Golden Buzzers Category:9th Place Category:Threepeaters Category:BoF Acts Category:BoF Comedians Category:Fourpeaters Category:BC Acts Category:BC Comedians